The Vanishing Act
The Vanishing Act is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, Pranky turns himself invisible and causes a "ghost story" in town. Roles Starring *Pranky Featuring *Nutty *Flaky *Josh *Cryptie *Pierce Appearances *Lumpy *Mime Plot Pranky is seen at a store looking for something. He spots a bottle of invisible ink and purchases it. He tests it out at home by using it to write on paper, getting upset that nothing is showing. He shakes the bottle and some ink drops on his hand, turning it invisible. This gives Pranky a new prank idea, and so he pours the ink over his whole body. An invisible Pranky wanders around town looking for his first victim. Nutty comes out of the candy store with a sack of candy. Pranky picks up a candy bar and runs off with it. Nutty chases after the floating candy bar until Pranky dumps it down a sewer hole. Nutty falls into the hole with a splash. Pranky laughs until seeing Mime performing tricks for Lumpy. As Mime pretends to use various invisible items, Pranky kicks Lumpy in the butt. Angered, Lumpy punches Mime in the face. Flaky nervously walks down the street and Pranky seeks another opportunity. Nearby, Josh creates a picture of a haunted house using twigs. Pranky picks up a twig and pokes Flaky with it. Flaky turns around to see the twig floating in mid air and Pranky's laughter. She assumes it is a ghost and runs to warn Josh. He first disbelieves it, but upon seeing the floating twig, he screams. Pranky hears rock music and it leads him to Pierce, who is seen chewing candy with his mouth open. Pranky sees the ultimate goal in his prank and plots to scare him. Just as Pierce prepares to stuff a big lollipop in his mouth, he hears a "Boo!" from behind. He turns to find a white cloth ghost and laughs, but the moment he pulls the cloth off, he sees nothing. Assuming it is an actual ghost, Pierce runs away and Pranky chases him. Meanwhile, Cryptie arrives to the scene of the crime, running over Josh's picture, and Flaky and Josh tell him about the ghost. Cryptie asks them to describe it, but neither of them is sure what it looked like since it was invisible. Suddenly, Pierce runs past them screaming, and Pranky's moaning is heard. They believe they have encountered the ghost and follow the chase. Pierce stops at a dead-end alley and "the ghost" comes closer. Just behind Pranky, Cryptie drinks a bottle of water, when Flaky bumps into him and causes him to lose his grip. The bottle flies over Pranky and the water washes off the ink. Pierce now realizes who it is and starts pummeling Pranky. As he does so, he smashes the invisible ink bottle in his pocket, causing the ink to spread over Pierce. Cryptie thinks Pierce is a ghost and, still being able to see him with his goggles, sucks him up with a vaccum. Josh and Flaky leave and forget the incident ever happened. However, a strange creature crawls out of a sewer hole and causes the duo to run away screaming. The creature was just Nutty covered in mud. Before the episode ends, a car drives over the sewer hole and runs Nutty over. Moral "What you don't see won't hurt you!" Deaths #Pierce is suffocated/squeezed to death. #Nutty is run over. #Pranky may have later died from his injuries, considering how badly Pierce beat him (debatable). Injuries #Lumpy punches Mime in the face. #Pranky is beaten to a pulp by Pierce. Trivia *This is the first full-length episode where Cryptie survives (not counting the debatable Werewolf Are You Going?). He first survives in Loch Mess Monster. *The title is shown in ink on paper before it vanishes/fades away. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular